I am the spear, I am Cain
by Johnnyvin
Summary: A young bounty hunter is on Earth when the Reapers arrive, he manages to escape on an alliance vessel but it looks as though his ride to safety is going to be a dangerous one. Rated M for violent scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the crowded streets with each few meters she turned to see if whatever was following her as she saw the figure pursuing her and hastened her run she darted through the crowd turning her body as her hot breath fuelled her muscles to run faster still, she switched direction down an alley opening up her run as she looked back and saw nothing it seemed she had shook her pursuer as an almighty pain shot through her leg as she fell smashing again the ground as she came crashing to a halt clutching her leg as she cried out in. she suddenly realised what happened looking down the alley way to see nothing but a figure standing on a ledge on the side of the building as the man leapt down crouching down as he hit the floor to cushion his landing and approached her. She lay there and pulled the long dart out of her leg still glaring at the man approaching her, he wore a very light armour but it covered his entire body as dark red robes hung through the joint plates of his armour as they bellowed in the wind giving him and an intimidating appearance, he stopped a few meters from the asari in commando uniform with specks of blood covering her blue cheeks and torso.

"Damn you Cain!" as she spat the words as the figure knelt beside her pulling of his hood which revealed a helmet completely back with only the two eye holes glowing an intense artificial blue

"I didn't want this yilap" as the calm slightly distorted voice came from behind the helmet

"You killed all the huntresses!" she said in pain still clutching her leg

"I only wanted you're employer, you should have signed up somewhere else" he said coldly

"Fuck you Cain!" she screamed

"I take no enjoyment in this yilap, but you would seek me out if I let you go" he spoke almost with a slight sadness lowering his head as she also became solemn

"go, and find peace with your goddess" he spoke as he pushed a blade through her heart as she breathed in sharply and her eyes widened before a tranquil look took its place and he gently lowered her to the ground before closing her eyes.

Cain stood looking down at the 'young' looking asari, _a waste_ he thought _she should of stayed on Thesia_ as he pulled his hood over his helmet and walked away. The Job had been simple enough, a salarian merchant had annoyed some another faction and they wanted him gone. Cain had found out though that this 'merchant' also dealt in slaves, he had no problem with killing but this made the job enjoyable, he had chased Yilap when he had to fight the commando's who attacked him after he had killed the merchant he had dealt with and then had given chase after her. He had chased the salarian all the way to earth humanity's home planet, which included him even though he had been born on Illium. Cain walked back on the crowded street as he walked through the crowd, he was done here he thought time to get off world.

He heard screams and a few people ran past him as a loud siren sounded in sky above him he turned to see a large ship coming down over London in what had seemed only a second shots rang out and the sound explosions went of all around him like a never-ending drum, _okay_, he though _now it's time to get off world!_  
He ran he looked around as people ran in every direction, civilians didn't have a clue they thought running would help, it wouldn't. He wasn't entirely sure what these were but he had a faint idea, Reapers. He ran towards where the fire was heaviest darting around screaming civilians if he ran to were the fighting was strongest he could find a shop out of here, as he looked left he saw a space port fenced off which was being attacked, he ducked through a hole in the fence and ran up the hill as behind him skyscrapers fell like playing cards, he made his way to the closest hangar to him but an explosion to the left of him sent him flying as he sailed through the air he came to an abrupt stop as he was slammed into the side of a Mako.

"Fuck" he cried out clutching his shoulder as alliance soldiers ran this way and that they were completely oblivious to Cain lying on the ground he looked around him his HUD display busy resetting itself from the knock and as it came back online he saw a ship in the hangar  
_my ticket out of here _hethought smiling slightly as he picked himself off and ran up the ramp that lead into the belly of the ship before diving behind some crates inside the hangar.

* * *

it seemed as though a long time had passed sitting behind the crates, he was a little taken a back, due to his work for high classed people throughout the galaxy including Aria t'loak and the shadow broker he was privy to some information that others had no idea about, he didn't know what a reaper looked like but if anything could make it's way through earth's defences it was definitely the reapers.

A pain in his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked at it, due to his light armour it allowed to him to move more quickly but also made him susceptible to damage as he saw the piece of metal sticking out his shoulder

_The_ explosion, he thought,_ the adrenaline must have prevented me from feeling it_ as he grasped the metal before rigaling it around trying to force it loose, he'd had worse injuries but this still hurt like hell, he yanked it out and blood spurted onto the floor as he groaned through a closed mouth trying to keep quite, the pain died down as he put what medi-gel he had onto the wound.

"looks like we got ourselves a stowaway" as Cain looked up to see a big marine standing over the crate he was behind smiling menacingly

Cain instantly rolled into cover of another box as the marine booted the box away he was bigger than him and he knew if he let this man near him he could do damage, backing up into the openness of the hanger other marines came towards him there weapons trained at him but Cain never let his eyes move away from the big marine.

"stand back, boys" the big marine spoke towards his allies "he's mine"

"I do not wish to fight soldier, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you to death" came the cold voice of Cain through the voice filter in his helmet, some of the soldiers laughed whilst some stood unsure what to make of the threat given by this strange figure and further aimed there gun's towards him

The big marine smiled moving towards him before throwing punches at him, Cain managed to dodge a lot but caught one to his upper torso knocking him backwards. This marine was big but also quite fast as he approached him again Cain went on the offensive sending some punches towards the marines pressure points which barely effected the giant. This continued for about 5 minutes neither of them having the upper hand before Cain sweeped the marines legs knocking him to floor before pulling a knife from his back and pressing it against the soldiers throat. Instantly the soldiers drew their weapons on him.

"I wouldn't do that" said Cain calmly staring at the soldiers individually

"same goes for you" as he heard a female voice behind him before the butt of a gun smashed against his head and he fell onto his back  
as the world faded into darkness he saw two figures above him who were then joined by a third

"that was interesting" spoke the third one "welcome to the Normandy" as cain slipped into unconsciousness


	2. Chapter 2

**okay hadn't really done a intro on the first chapter, my second fan fiction if you are thinking I'm going to just tell you the mass effect 3 storyline with just a different character I'm not yes I will put Cain in some of the missions but I wont make it a play by play of the events in the game, please reviews on how i could improve or if you like'd it would be nice and any ideas you have reading this please tell me, peace**

Cain awoke in a bed his vision was blurry but realised they hadn't been able to take his helmet off, he went to get up before realising he was secured to the bed

_Shit, well at least I'm off earth_ his head was sore even with the helmet on but being hit with a butt of the gun is always going to hurt like hell, he became accustomed to his surrounding and noticed a women stood to the left of him with a data pad in her hand

"Were am I?" he croaked, then heard movement to the right as two marines pointed there guns at him "easy boys" he chuckled  
the woman approached him she was shapely and was quite striking in her alliance uniform

"Welcome to the SS Normandy, I am specialist Traynor" the woman spoke

"pleasure to be aboard, thanks for the ride" he said seeing if she would bite at his crude comment

"no problem, our commander will be back in a few minutes, he will have a few question for you" as she said this the door opened as a man and an asari entered carrying a women whilst the big marine he had fought with earlier came in with some sort of robot on his shoulder as he threw it on the ground

"Traynor!" the man shouted, as the woman left Cain's side and rushed over to help secure the injured women onto the bed. The man stood up glancing at him before giving him his full attention as soon as he realised Cain was awake and made his way over to him.

"nice to see you're awake" he spoke with some unfriendliness in his voice

"thank you for not killing me, I take you are the commander of this vessel?" Cain inquired

"Commander Shepard alliance navy" he announced

"no shit, you're something of a hero commander" as Cain lay back in bed trying to feel more comfortable

"and you are?" the commander asked wishing to know who this helmeted man was

"You can call me Cain Commander, I apologise for sneaking onto your ship but the situation on earth..." as his voice trailed off as both of the men hung there head solemnly, Cain may be a bounty hunter but he was human after all he knew there would of been a lot of people who had died back there

"right now I want to trust you Cain but I find it hard when someone has a DNA lock on there helmet" said Shepard with a raised eyebrow whilst folding his arm's

"I will take it off commander but I cannot whilst I am tied to this bed, I wont try anything were can I run too after all" he chuckled

Shepard stood there for a moment before nodding and untying Cain from the bed, Cain stood and the marines behind him focused on him with there guns. Cain typed something into his omni-tool before pressing something on the side of his helmet as it made a hissing sound, as Cain lifted the helmet off placing it on the bed.

Shepard studied the human in front of him he was the same height as Shepard but looked younger, a lot younger he thought in fact Cain looked like a boy his head was shaved and he looked at Shepard with a boyish smile, but as Cain turned his head to look at the soldiers behind him Shepard noticed deep scars running from just behind his ear to his neck and raised his eyebrow's at them he recomposed himself as Cain looked back towards him and stuck out a hand, as Shepard took it and the two shook hands.

"I understand you're busy commander" nodding his head back to the asari and the alliance soldier who had been there when he had woken up as they were hooking up the women on the bed to a variation of drugs

"please go and do what you need to ill remain around, I'm sure these two can keep me company" nodding in the direction of the two alliance soldiers who had know holstered there weapons.

"thank you I'll come back later" as Shepard ran off to the other's

Cain lay back in bed and folded his arm's behind his head turning to the two soldiers

"Now,were the fuck did you guys put my guns?" smiling broadly as the men looked at each other reaching for there pistols.

* * *

"Understood admiral" Shepard saluted at the man in the QEC

"get it done commander, Hackett out" as the old man disappeared

"Joker, maintain course to the citadel get us there fast" as Shepard walked into the war room aboard the Normandy as he spotted Liara approaching him

"Liara, hows Ash?"

"She's stable but we need to get the citadel soon" she stressed to Shepard

"Quite the day, Cerberus agents, prothean device's, our stowaway!" Shepard lent against the table display in the middle of the room as he sighed deeply a lot had happened since they'd left earth but he knew there was more yet to come.

"Anyway Liara I need some info on our guest he called himself Cain, reckon you can find anything?"  
Liara's eyes opened at the name and Shepard knew instantly she knew something

"Liara?"

"That name, came up a lot" she whispered "when the shadow broker was 'replaced' with the new one" Shepard briefly smiled to himself at the memory "he knew he wasn't speaking to the old broker when I contacted him, he didn't ask questions only stated that he didn't kill innocent and made his services available and he's been the main hit man I've used since then"

Shepard was little taken aback by this, the Cain he had met earlier seem'd only a boy but if liara had been using him he obviously knew what he was doing.

"perhaps we should go talk to him" Shepard nodded at the asari and they both made there way to the med-bay were they had left him  
as they entered the room the two soldiers from earlier were sitting on chair in front of Cain bed laughing as Cain made hand gestures as Shepard caught the end of of Cain's sentence

"...so i fell though the window into an asari brothel when...ahh commander" as Cain had noticed the two enter as both the soldier stood bolt upright saluting Shepard

"could you leave us for a minute" Shepard looked at the guards as they saluted again and left  
as the door shut Liara and Shepard looked back towards Cain who was not perched on a chair in front them his tattered robes swaying slightly as the air con filled the room.

"can I help you two?" he asked politely

"yes actually, what were you doing on earth when the reapers hit?" asked Shepard as he and liara sat down in front of Cain's who's face turned suddenly all business.  
"I was contracted to kill a salarian merchant who had ties to some pirates in the terminus system, turns out slavery is still in business" he answered coldly, wondering where they were going with this

"Who gave you the job Cain?" asked liara her soft voice filling the room

Cain looked at her with a mischievous smile "I think you know who" staring straight at her. And Liara overcome by anger and the realisation of what he was implying stood up knocking the chain over as she glowed blue, whilst at the same time Cain had rolled over the back of his chair drawing two knives from his back

"If you've told anyone Cain, ill tear you apart" she shouted her body pulsating blue

"Liara, stop!" as Shepard rested a hand on her shoulder as she slowly calmed her self as the blue light faded away, her eyes however had never left Cain's. As the 'boy' stood up returning the blades back into the compartments in his back.

"I apologise Liara, I found out it was you that was one of the reason I continued my service with the shadow broker. All the people I killed under you were murderous scum and it was a joy to end them" as he bent down picking the his chair off the floor Liara slightly taken aback from his words "And don't worry I never told anyone about who you were just like I did the last broker"

"you knew who the last broker was!?" liara gasped

"It took me a while but I found out in the end, I only did about 5 jobs for him though, Yawg's are a little blood thirsty" he smirked at them  
There was a silence for a while as the three of them looked from one to the other unsure were to go from here

"look Cain, the reapers are here there's no side any more its us and them we're going to have to pull together for this, I don't know who else I'm going to be able to get, we sure could use all the help we can get" as Shepard stood and gave Cain a very hard look as Cain looked back into Shepard's eyes

"Hell commander, the story's I heard about you and this ship" as he stood up grabbing his helmet off the bed and tucking it under his arm

"but seriously you're right if the reapers win this we loose everything" he said sternly as he slowly replaced the helmet on his head as it hissed closed and the eyes glowed blue "use me, as you will"


	3. Chapter 3

"Commander welcome to the citadel we heard one of your crew is in need of medical attention we'll take them to Huerta immediately" as a fresh-faced alliance soldier stepped forward from the c-sec guards as two doctors took Ashley from the alliance soldiers and hurried her away.

"Thank you, please let udina and the council know that I've arrived there's much to discuss" as the solider nodded and quickly made his exit, Shepard turned back to Liara, Cain and a few other of Normandy staff.

"Liara meet outside the council chambers I'm going to go check if ash is stable ill meet you there, everyone else be ready we roll out soon as we're finished here" with that he turned and went after the doctors who had carried Ashley away. As the group dispersed Cain stood there and wondered what the hell should he do he'd only been to the citadel once that had been to kill someone, he hadn't really had time to wonder around last time. He began to walk forward before feeling a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the marine who had fought him in the hanger bay.

"Hey, Cain is it? said the soldier

"yea that right" said a very weary Cain as his eyes in the helmet turned yellow

"I'm James, James Vega" as the marine held an outstretched hand as Cain reached out and grabbed the marines hand giving him a strong handshake

"nice to meet you properly James" as his eyes returned to their blue colour

"yea sorry about that, but if you want to come down to the hangar I need a sparring partner" he chuckled "see you back here later anyway" he walked past Cain slapping him on the back as he walked off muttering something about a game of poker.

_He seemed nice_ thought Cain at least _I'm glad I don't have to kill him_ as he walked of towards the Presidium.

Cain walked the presidium his hood over his helmet his dark red almost black robes swaying as he walked he had stopped at a few stall's to look at some weapons upgrades but he saw nothing that interested him as he toward a rail leaning against it looking out towards the citadel an amazing sight he thought whoever had built this place did a good job of including the view.

"I'm surprised to find you here" came a voice beside him

"Liara, you weren't gone long" as Cain looked forward still marvelling the view

"It didn't take the council long to come up with the answer even with the information on the prothean device, but we have something were off to Palavens moon to get the turian primarch the Turians may appreciate the favour " she said hopeful

"favours for favours then, who'd of thought it" he said coldly

"Cain I did look through your file before we met when I went through the old brokers contacts, there's not much information on you, no doubt you had a hand in that" under the helmet Cain smiled to himself being a bounty hunter like he was it was a useful to keep as much information about himself under lock and key

"but I found that whilst the old broker was alive you asked him to help you find someone" as liara continued, Cain however froze and anger filled him he lowered his hood and turned to her the lights in his eyes glowing a fiery red.

"if you are after something Dr T'Soni I suggest you ask me directly" he said trying to be nice as possible but failing miserably as Liara looked at him a little worried

"Cain, you pestered the old broker about this, you're part of the Normandy now if I can help find this person I will..." as she was cut of my Cain

"If you find any information on this person let me know other wise please don't speak of this again"  
as his voice now so cold Liara felt an unearthly chill, there was something about Cain unsettling feeling about how he could be smiling one moment like in the med-bay and know he spoke so coldly it was if he wasn't the same person. His robes ripped and torn were so thin they moved in the slightest of breezes as if they had a life of their own and this unsettled her more. He looked at her as his eyes in his helmet slowly returned to their neutral blue colour as both there omni tools went off

"We best get back to the Normandy" speaking aloud as he walked off not waiting for Liara

Liara watched him leave and then turned to her omni tool as she opened a file which contained information on a human teenage girl she had downloaded it from already depleted file, whoever Cyra Aufidius was she was someone Cain wanted finding.

* * *

Cain opened up with two M-9 tempests as husks rushed towards him as they fell to the floor he stood back to back with Vega as he began mowing down the husks that were unfortunate enough to come near them

"Liara! is the comm tower back online yet?" Shepard cried through his earpiece whilst bringing out his omni-blade thrusting it into a husk's chest before ripping the blade out through its shoulder showering the moon's surface in a mixture of blue flesh and reaper tech.

"Almost there I need a little longer!" she cried out

They had landed on palaven's moon only to be informed by a general corinthus that the primarch was dead and that they would have to turn the near by communications tower back on to get in touch with palaven command who would tell them who the next primarch was.  
The reapers were there in force as husks ran everywhere and there seemed to be no end to their number as Shepard, James and Cain shot round after round into the these once human creatures

"this is pretty heavy, Loco" James cried out firing sporadically

"I got this" spoke Cain as he returned his tempest to there holsters walking to a group of incoming husks as they ran at him in a crazed frenzy with only the wish to tear him apart in their now reaper controlled mind's, Cain reached behind his back pulling out two knives

As the first husk approached Cain, he span to one side bringing the blade up to the creature's neck as the blade cut through the seems of its skin decapitating the creature, he didn't even look at it as it fell as he moved forward dancing his way through the husks as the blades cut through flesh and bone Cain couldn't help but smile, he enjoyed this, it was his sadistic pleasure.

The last husk ran at him as Cain plunged the blades into its chest as the creature looked up into his eyes, he thought he saw a flicker of humanity in the husk's eyes before it let out a blood-curdling scream that made him shiver, as he retracted the blades out before burying them into the husk's face with so much force half his hand ended up inside the creature head as he let the corpse fall to the floor  
the three others looked at him as he turned around his hand covered in blue paste that was the husk's 'blood'

"General corinthus" Shepard smiled, "comms are back online we're heading back now" speaking through his earpiece

* * *

**Cain isn't just some slick shit killer, he's a psychopath. I've already got a good idea about his past so that will come to light eventually. Though you could argue that Zaeed and jack are both psycho's in the game there pretty mellow all things considering (not an attack on the characters I think there both brilliant) but Cain loves killing, reckon he could ever settle down? fuck knows. **

**I really hope you're enjoying it anyway it's nice to write something fun yet with a dark side, cheers **


End file.
